1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an ergonomic urological catheterization/irrigation tray. The tray has a shape that will fit between the legs of a patient, has a contoured or terraced recess so as to create a tapered wall/bottom arrangement (easier to rest atop upper leg areas when the patient is seated). Further, the present invention has support wings, drainage accommodations, and accessory accommodations.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following prior art is representative of the state of the art in the field of catheterzation trays, kits and systems:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,649 discloses a catheterization package comprising a rigid container including a generally flat rear panel and a front panel parallel to and spaced from one another with a top wall, side walls and a bottom wall extending there between, said front panel having a recessed catheter drainage port with a catheter connected thereto adjacent the upper and one side wall of said container, said catheter being positioned within an open sided recess in said one wall with said port at one end thereof a container drainage port having a removable closure positioned in said front wall adjacent the upper and the other side wall of said container, a plurality of discrete recesses in said front wall carrying therein a plurality of catheterization components and cover means releasable retained adjacent said front wall for retaining said components including said catheter within their individual recesses, said container upon removal of said components being utilize for collection of liquid drained through said catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,505 discloses a urethral catheterization tray providing a sterile, self-contained catheterization package and work area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,847 discloses a package for an urinary catheter that consists of a generally rectangular tray with an open top, to which a peel-back cover is bonded, containing a catheter assembly, a syringe prefilled with bacteriostatic water, and two gloves. The catheter assembly is designed such that a urinary catheter may be simply and efficiently placed into the bladder under sterile conditions. The catheter assembly consists of a heat shrunk seal to hold the end cap, three intermediate caps with antiseptic soaked sponge tips bonded to the ends, and the tube-like guide in proximity therewith. The catheter passes through the guide after removal of the heat shrunk seal and the systematic removal and utilization of the end cap and the three intermediate caps. A protective shroud encloses the distal end of the catheter, as it is bonded to the guide. A biocompatible lubricant is contained between the third intermediate cap and the guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,398 discloses a catheter and a sheath enclosing the catheter to preserve the sterility thereof, the sheath being provided with a plurality of fold lines which form accordion-like pleats to enable a collapse of the sheath at a point of insertion of the catheter into a patient. The sheath is provided at a distal end of the catheter with a flange for engaging a patient during an insertion of the catheter into the patient. A catheter assembly also comprises an anchor balloon attached to the catheter at a distal end thereof, an ancillary balloon attached to the catheter at a point spaced in a proximal direction from the anchor balloon, a tube connecting the ancillary balloon to the anchor balloon so as to enable communication therebetween, and a flow stop mounted to the catheter for preventing fluid from returning to the tube from the anchor balloon upon a pressurization of the anchor balloon with fluid forced from the tube by an application of pressure to the ancillary balloon. A hollow catheter plug defining a flash chamber and having a transparent wall is connected to the catheter at a proximal end thereof for communicating with the catheter. A valve is connected to the plug for preventing fluid flow from the flash chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,075 discloses a disposable self-lubricating catheterization assembly for inserting a catheter into the urethra of an individual for the purpose of evacuating the bladder. The catheter assembly includes a substantially rigid catheter introducer member for positioning the introducer against the urethral opening, a flexible catheter and a flexible thin-walled sheath surrounding the catheter introducer comprises a reservoir portion, a guide portion, lubricant and a membrane. The lubricant essentially fills the reservoir and is prevented by the membrane from prematurely coating the catheter, in order to facilitate grasping of the catheter and feeding of the tube along the urethra and into the bladder. A catheterization assembly in accordance with the present invention is suitable for use for self-catheterization and subsequent infection of the urinary tract. The improved easy-to-use disposable catheterization kit is also economically practical for use for temporary catheterization in hospitals, mobile emergency facilities, doctors' offices, rehabilitation facilities, nursing homes and the like.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.